csofandomcom-20200223-history
Panic Room
ZS3BGM07 Panic Room (zs_panic) is the final chapter of Zombie Scenario: Season 3 in Counter-Strike Online. Goal Defeat the person behind the incident in panic room and rescue Erika. Background AFC troops who were in a danger as they fell into Norman's trap has made a successful defense. However, Erika has been kidnapped by the AMP Suit sent by Norman. David Black took the lift heading to the Panic Room as he wanted to rescue Erika and take revenge on Norman although he did not realize the real intention from Norman. Panic Room was the safest place in the Vanguard Lab but it has become the worst battlefield to AFC troops... Overview Panic Room depicts a new mutated boss from Vanguard lab. Surviving from the Threat chapter where Erika is captured by the AMP Suit, David Black team is pursuing the AMP Suit sent by Norman and finally engaged by a new tentacle boss, Kraken. The players must defeat the tentacles first before the true one eye boss appears. Release date Panic Room was released on: *South Korea: 23 April 2013. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 23 April 2013. *China/Japan: 24 April 2013. *Indonesia: 18 June 2014. *Singapore/Malaysia: 9 April 2014. *CSN:Z: 23 September 2014. *Vietnam: 18 June 2015. Transcript ; Lift scene #David Black: We are going to enter the Panic Room soon. Check out your equipment again before that... #Erika: (Crackle!) Can you hear me…?? #David Black: Erika? Erika! #Erika: (Crackle!) David Black? Can you hear me? #David Black: Answer me, Erika!!! #Erika: Finally, I can reach you Black! I'm safe. #David Black: What a relief that you are safe. We are going to save you soon! Where are you now? #Erika: I'm locked inside the Panic Room. By the way, Norman looks strange! #David Black: Norman!? Is he there with you now? #Erika: He has already been infected. He lost his rational from long times ago. #Erika: Now, the Panic Room defense system is combined with… Oh my god!! #David Black: Erika! What's wrong?! #Erika: I can't (Crackle!) explain to you the thing that I'm seeing now.. A huge..(Crackle!) #David Black: Erika! Erika! Darn it. Is there electronic jamming again?? #David Black: It seems like an urgent situation!! Hurry up, let's move! ; Corridor (after AMP Suit appeared) #David Black: What's that? Is it another AMP Suit? Hurry up and follow him! ; Before entering Panic Room passage #Alarm: Virus has been detected. Eliminate the corridor. #David Black: Eliminate? The door is locked! Wait for me at the entrance while I'm trying to hack the door! ; Entering the panic room passage #Alarm: Eliminate the virus. AMP Suit will be activated. #David Black: Darn it! Be prepare for battle, everyone! ; Tentacle appearance #David Black: What is that huge thing? #David Black: It's falling down. Be prepare for the shock, everyone! ; Falling down #David Black: Arrrrrgh!! ; Enter panic room #Erika: Black! I can get a high signal now. Are you near my place? #David Black: Erika! It seems like I'm in the panic room now. Where are you? #Erika: Oh! I can see you! #David Black: Wait for me. I'm going to save you! ; Boss appeared #David Black: Oops! What is that!? #Erika: It's the infected defense system in Panic Room! #Erika: Did Norman fall down there? I believe he might be dead now... #David Black: We might need to turn around the corner to reach Erika's place. #David Black: Let's fight! ; Phase 1 end #David Black: Fine, the bridge is coming up after we defeated the enemy! #David Black: Darn it! The floor is going to be destroyed! Move to the opposite side! ; Phase 2 start #David Black: What's that huge thing over there...? #Erika: That is the body of the defense system! Destroy the armed body that covered the core! #David Black: It will be more effective to destroy the arm rather than destroying the tentacle! ; Phase 2 end #David Black: Let's move to the next area before the floor is destroyed! #David Black: We don't have time to hesitate. Move now!! ; Phase 3 start #Erika: The weakness point of the defense system body is the core! #David Black: Darn it! It seems like not receiving any damage unless we attack the core. #David Black: Concentrate on your fire when the core is opened. ; Phase 3 end #David Black: We've finally defeat it. Wait for me Erika, I'll be there soon. #Erika: Argh... Finally, I can get out from this place!! ; Boss groggy #Erika: Now! You can plant the C4 on the head to deliver a critical damage! ; Additional message #David Black: The laser is eliminating the corridor! #David Black: The door is opened! Escape from the corridor! Honor mission Tips *Distribute the strongest weapon you have to your teammates. *Periodically, the Venom Guards would swarm players and their deaths deal massive damage as well as send players flying. It's best to not shoot them at close range. *At 3rd phase, shoot the tentacles while waiting for the Core to open. When it's the time to plant the C4 on the top, use that time to damage the Core as much as you can. Gallery File:Panicroom_poster_kr.jpg|Promotional art panickp.png|South Korea poster File:Panicroom_poster_tw.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster 69024 472803442792226 1752760607 n.jpg|China poster File:Panicroom_poster_sgp.png|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:Panic_room_skull4_indonesiaposter.png|Indonesia poster File:Daichien_606x295.png|Vietnam poster PanicRoom3.jpg|In-game screenshot, the tentacle File:Panicroom_screenshot.jpg|Ditto, escaping AMP Suit PanicRoom4.jpg|Ditto, engaging Kraken File:Panicroom_storyline_kr.jpg|Storyline File:Loadingbg_zs_panic.png|Loading background 0000800139.PNG|Official screenshot File:Panicroom.png|Ditto Trivia *The boss closely resemble Hypersuctor Sensitiva from Half-Life. *Most parts of this map resemble Blast Pit chapter from Half-Life. *In this map, the players will chase AMP Suit and engage it as mini boss. *This is the only map where both stage and boss BGMs are not played. *The poster shows a sneak peek of SKULL-8 and SKULL-6. *This is the second Zombie Scenario map that consists only 1 round after Threat. **Panic Room is also the only map with three boss phases in a single round. *The majority of the zombies spawned in the boss fight are Venom Guards. *Musics in this map were taken from Building Recon, Motorcade Assault and Rise Hard missions from Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scene. *This map was released in Singapore/Malaysia nearly one year after the first release in South Korea. *This is the first map where the C4 can be used against the boss before Conspiracy. *The players can hear radiation crackle sound and zombie's voice "Follow Me!" at the beginning of the map, when going down the elevator. *The SFX when AMP Suit appears and escapes is similar to the Siege Type Dione escaping in Decoy chapter. *Erika can be seen inside a glass room in the boss arena. *There is a bug in the third phase of Kraken where sometimes, it will neither move and open its core to attack players, except the tentacles. Players still can attack it, however its health bar will not decrease. This bug can be fixed if using Round Retry. Category:Zombie scenario 3 maps Category:Zombie scenario maps Category:Maps Category:Nexon maps Category:Pursuit type maps Category:Complicated maps Category:Large-sized maps